


The Winkdeep

by jaehyunsrose



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunsrose/pseuds/jaehyunsrose
Summary: "Winkdeep is just an on-screen couple." They claims.But little did they know, they're not wrong but not completely right too.This story consists on how Winkdeep went from just an on-screen couple to the realest of realest couple that ever exist.





	1. Chapter 1

 

  **Park Jihoon**

 

“You called me boss?” Jihoon said to Maroo Entertainment’s head director.

 

“Ah yeah Jihoon, take a seat please. We are waiting for our guests.” Mr Lim, head director of Maroo Entertainment said to Jihoon, in which he obliged.

 

“Who are we waiting for Mr Lim?”

 

Mr Lim takes a sip of his black coffee and was about to answer when someone’s knocks the door.

 

“Come in.” Mr Lim said.

 

As the door opened, enter a middle aged man whom Jihoon did not recognised, who crack a smile to both of them.  
Behind him, comes a face who he’s very familiar with.

 

_Bae Jinyoung?_

 

“Please, please have a sit Mr Jang.” Mr Lim gestured the C9 Entertainment’s CEO and trainee to sit on the vacant seats.

 

“And you too, Bae Jinyoung-gun.” He added in which Jinyoung obliged.

 

“Alright, now that everyone is here, let’s start. Shall we?” Mr Lim said after they all have settled in. All of them nodded in approval.

  
Mr Lim cleared his throat before he speaks.

  
“Okay, Jihoon. The reason as to why you are called to meet us today is because our company and C9 Entertainment have made an agreement on something. And the agreement that we have agreed involves you, Park Jihoon.” Mr Lim said with a serious voice.

 

“Okay…. And that is?” Jihoon asked.

 

“Have you ever heard of ‘bromance’?” Mr Jang asked him and once again, he nodded.

 

“So, the agreement that we have made with C9 Entertainment, is to have you two, you and Bae Jinyoung-gun here, to pretend like you guys are close with each other and make people supports not only you but also Bae Jinyoung-gun. It will benefit you two for the upcoming two-pick vote for the next evaluation.” Mr Lim explained.

 

“Yes Jihoon-gun. We are all aware that you have secured quite a strong place in the top 11 but our Bae Jinyoung here, barely passed the cutline for weeks already. So, your director and I have come to an agreement that will benefit both of our company. That is for you two to play pretend as if you guys are close to each other so that the netizens will “ship” you guys. And that will ultimately benefit Bae Jinyoung and probably will make his rank go up for the next evaluation. Won’t you help a friend, Jihoon-sshi?” Mr Jang added.

 

Jihoon went speechless. He glanced at Jinyoung who’ve been quiet since the moment he stepped his foot here.

 

_He must’ve been forced to agree too. Poor Jinyoung._

  
“And you agree with all this, Jinyoung-sshi?” Jihoon asked Jinyoung carefully.

 

Jinyoung just nodded.

 

“Alright then. I agree too.” Jihoon said that makes both old men smile widely.

 

“Then it’s settled then. You both know what to do right?” Mr Lim asked, to which they nodded.

 

And that marks the start of #winkdeep journey.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been a few days since the meeting happened. Both of the boys proceeds their life doing their daily routines. But the thoughts on the matters of the meeting still lingers on their minds.

 

_Ah… What should I do about that? My head hurts so much thinking about that._

 

Jihoon scratches his head rather roughly.

  
He has been thinking about the matters to the extent that he could not concentrate on his practice.  
He glances to his left side, where Jinyoung is having a rather interesting conversation with Daehwi.

_Maybe if he do it with Daehwi, he’ll be happier right?_

 

Jihoon lets out a heavy sigh.

 

_God, please send help._

 

* * *

 

Nothing has really happened between them ever since their meeting a week ago. Both were busy concentrating for the position evaluation mission. Even when they are sitting close to each other, they can feel the tension in the air. To conclude, the meeting has made them become more awkward than they have ever been. But, they also has been receiving numerous messages and phone calls from their respective company to remind them about the ‘important’ thing. And to say that they are not heavily burdened by the issue would be an understatement. They are as desperate as their company, but none of them have the courage to approach the other.

  
So on the day of second elimination, Jihoon gather up his courage as the older one to approach the younger.  
They are currently in the waiting room before the elimination starts. Jihoon has been eyeing the younger as he’s talking animatedly with Daehwi again.

 

 _Why is he always talking to Daehwi? Not that I’m complaining though. But he should talk to me sometimes. I’m a fun person to be with too, right?_  
_Right?_

 

Putting his internal conflicts aside, Jihoon approaches the boy who’s still talking excitedly with Daehwi.

 

_Jinyoung seriously needs to stop talking to Daehwi though._

 

Jihoon may not realize it but he’s actually pouting at the moment. But he still approaches the excited duo.  
Taking a deep breath, he musters his courage to speak.

 

“Um..”  
He clears his throat that managed to attract their attention as they both divert their attention to him now.

 

“Bae Jinyoung…. Do you have time to talk now?”

 

Jihoon asks carefully and he notices how those beautiful doe eyes of Jinyoung widen.

_How can someone’s eyes be so big yet so beautiful and mesmerising at the same time?_

  
Jihoon thinks.

 

“Yes? I think so?”

 

Jinyoung answers when his mind finally processed the whole thing.

 

“Alright. Let’s go to somewhere private? Can we?”

 

Jihoon says and gestured Jinyoung to follow him when the younger nodded.  
Once they are far away from the others and thinks that it is private enough to talk, they stop.

 

“Um… You know… about the bromance thing?”

 

Jihoon stutters as he doesn’t know about how to address the issue properly to the younger.  
But when the younger nodded, as if encouraging him to talk, he mustered his courage one more time and just say what pops out in his mind that time.

 

“Wanna sit with me today?”

 

He blurts out. He watches the boy’s eyes widens again.

 

_Wow. That beautiful eyes widen again._

 

“HUH? Sit with you?” Jinyoung asks. He looks so shocked, maybe because he didn’t expect it.

 

_Maybe he didn’t like it? He must’ve wanted to sit with Daehwi right?_

 

“But, you don’t have to if you don’t want, okay? I’m not forcing you but since we have to do that thing. I thought this is the right time to start and all. Please don’t mistake my intention.”

 

Jihoon quickly clarifies himself. He does not want to push Jinyoung nor embarrassing himself more. But he’s surprised when Jinyoung only shook his head and begin to smile gently.

 

“No. It’s okay. Thank you Jihoon hyung. Uhm… I can call you hyung, right?”

 

Jihoon smiles widely at that and nodded his head eagerly.

 

“Of course you can call me hyung, Jinyoung-ah.”

 

Now they both smile to each other.

 

“Shall we go now, hyung?”

 

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

True to what they have agreed. They sit together throughout the elimination process. However, halfway through the filming, Jihoon notices Jinyoung is getting restless beside him. The younger looks worried and keep on looking at the floor. Jihoon can’t help but gets worried too, not for the results, but for the younger instead.

 

_Maybe he’s worried that he’ll be eliminated? That’s why he’s been restless?_

 

Jihoon can’t help but wonders on what he can do to calm the younger.

 

“Um Jinyoung… Do you want to hold my hand?”

 

The said boy look at him in shock.

 

_Why did he always look so shocked whenever I say something?_

 

“I mean, you look so scared. Maybe it’ll make you less nervous if you hold my hand?”

 

_Wow real smooth Park Jihoon!_

 

Jihoon praises himself proudly in his head. And when Jinyoung nods his head, he feels like giving himself a thousand applauds for actually being brave for the first time.

 

“Here. Hold my hand.” He offers, in which Jinyoung obliges instantly.

 

“But why are you so scared Jinyoung? Are scared that you’ll get eliminated?”

 

He watches as Jinyoung stills for a while.

 

“But, you have a lot of fans. I bet they have voted for you.” He adds when he noticed Jinyoung struggles to speak.

 

“I know that hyung. But, what if it isn’t enough to make me stay? Moreover, I think I did badly for the previous mission.” Jinyoung says and pouts.

 

_He didn’t have to pout. It makes him looks cuter. Oh god!_

 

Jihoon is having an internal battle with himself with the sudden finding towards the younger’s cuteness. But he tightens his hold towards the younger’s hand.

 

“But if C9 Bae Jinyoung is called now, would you be disappointed?”

 

He watches the younger thinks for a while before the younger shook his head.

 

“I don’t think that I’ll be disappointed. This is high enough for someone like me.” He answers truthfully.

 

_Jinyoung-ah, why do you have to be so humble? Have some confident in yourself._

 

“But hyung think that you’ll get into the Top11, you know?”

 

“Really? You promise?” He asks disbelievingly. Jihoon nods eagerly.

 

“Yeah. I believe so. We will debut together okay?” He assures the younger as he tightens his hold on the younger’s hand more.

 

_Yeah. We will debut together._

 

And when Boa announced Bae Jinyoung’s name for the 12th place, Jinyoung make his way to the stage with a big smile. Because he’s relieved that someone other than his family actually believed that he will make it, and that’s more than enough for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The elimination filming ends after 2 hours, and the studio is filled with gloomy atmosphere afterwards as the trainees are busy saying farewell to each other. Jihoon is sad too, to his friends who’s leaving and for his dropping rank but right now he’s busy searching for a certain wide-eyed boy. He doesn’t know why but he desperately feel the need to find the boy and to comfort him, since his best friend, Jaechan just got eliminated.

 

_He must’ve feel very sad right now. Now that_

_Jaechan is leaving, he must’ve feel like he’s going to be alone. Poor Jinyoung._

 

 

He feels relieved when he sees the certain wide-eyed boy and is about to run to him but he halts on his step on he sees Jinyoung is hugging with Daehwi while crying.

 

 

_Oh right. Of course he’s not alone. He has Daehwi after all. How can you be so stupid, Park Jihoon?_

 

With that, Jihoon turn around and walk away. Because he’s not needed anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon has been feeling restless for the past few days. He doesn’t know why but he’s still hurt after the incident happened few nights ago. And he also couldn’t stop a certain Bae Jinyoung from occupying his mind. He can feel that he’s getting crazy. And to make it worse, they’re in the same group for the concept evaluation.

 

Eventhough Jihoon is still bitter with Jinyoung, but he still help the younger with the choreography because the younger were having difficulties with some parts of the choreography.

 

However, their plan on the bromance thingy was a success as they were all over the news after the second elimination episode aired. Their directors from both company were very pleased with it that they called them as soon as the news were aired, and told them to keep it up. The netizens also gushed on how their friendship is.

 

_But little did they know, those were all fake._

_Even though I desperately want to make it real._

_Ah…. I’ve really lost my mind._

_You’re really pathetic Park Jihoon._

 

* * *

 

 

Today is the evaluation day in front of the trainers and the producers, and Jihoon can see that Jinyoung is nervous and can’t really concentrate. And Jihoon can see that he’s about to lose it when they’re called to be evaluated. He even made a mistake while they were performing.  To make it worse, the producer, Kiggen even pointed it out after their performance, in which resulted to a more dispirited Jinyoung. Jinyoung was down whole time, even after the evaluation process ended.

 

_What can I do for you Jinyoung-ah?_

Jinyoung disappeared after the evaluation. And Jihoon is getting worried for him. He know that he’s not okay.

 

 

Jihoon is tired after searching for Jinyoung room after room in the big Produce 101 Training Centre mansion. He’s been looking for the younger for almost one hour already but he didn’t see him anywhere.

 

 

_It’s not like this place is as big as Gocheok Sky Dome, but why can’t I find him?_

_Or has it become bigger when I wasn’t paying attention to it?_

_Aish! Don’t think about nonsense thing Park Jihoon._

_You have something very important to do._

Jihoon can feel that his head is getting hurt from trying to find the possible place for Jinyoung to hide himself, not to add that he’s feeling very tired from the intensive training from early morning till late night. Now, it’s already past midnight, and Jinyoung is nowhere to be find.

 

_Where are you Jinyoung-ah? I’m so worried right now.  I don’t even know where to find you anymore._

Jihoon lets out a heavy sigh before deciding that he’s going to search for one last time.

 

And he’s about to give up when he heard the voice that he’s been longing to hear all day from a secluded training room that he didn’t think that the younger would be.

 

_Finally Jinyoung-ah._

He lets out a relieved sigh. Feeling happy that now he has found Jinyoung.

However, as he’s about to open the door, he halts his movement.

 

 

 _“_ Actually I want to tell you something. I’ve been keeping this to myself for so long but I cant do it anymore. I need to tell you today. If not, I will go crazy. “ Jinyoung said in a firm voice.

 

 

_Who is he talking to?_

“What is it about?” says a voice that he know very well.

 

 

_Lee Daehwi!!!!!_

“Actually.. I…um”

 

 

 

Jihoon heard Jinyoung hesitates.

 

 

“Actually what?” Daehwi said again. Jihoon heard Jinyoung clears his throat for a few times before he finally continue.

 

“Actually I like you.”

 

 

Jihoon heart shatters at that.

 

 

“I’ve been keeping this as a secret because I don’t want to jeopardize our friendship, but I can’t keep it to myself anymore. So I had to tell you. Will you be my boyfriend Daehwi-ya?”

 

Jihoon can’t take it anymore. He don’t know why but his heart hurt so much after hearing Jinyoung’s confession to Daehwi, so he lets go of the doorknob and make his way to his dorm.

 

That night he didn’t talk to anyone.

 

That night, he didn’t go to practice until late night again.

 

That night he cried alone in his bed without anyone’s knowing.

 

That night he realized.

 

That he’s in love with Bae Jinyoung.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Jihoon woke up from the longest and most tiring sleep that he has ever experienced.

 

Not even countless days of non stop dancing has ever made him feel this tired. But last night feels like the most painful night for him to face. But he’s determined to let bygone be bygone and face today with new spirit. He also has decided that he’s going to forget everything including his new profound feeling towards the younger.

 

_It’s not even the most important thing to be worried for right now.  And my feelings will fade but if I let this opportunity slip out of my grasp now,  I won’t get an opportunity like this ever again._

So he decided that he’s going to ignore Bae Jinyoung existence at all cost.

 

 

But his plan to ignore the wide-eyed beauty only last for 5 hours as it seems like the world is against him when a production crew came and told him that he and Jinyoung need to record a video for their self cam moment. Because apparently, winkdeep’s immense popularity has become one of the main topics of the news lately and they want to take advantage of that to make Produce 101 more popular.

 

 

_As expected Mnet. Forever a snake._

 So, like time has repeated over again, he muster his courage to find and talk to the younger again. And when he finds him, he can feel like his heart hurt all over again when he sees the younger are laughing happily with Daehwi over something that they are watching on the tablet. But he decided not to care anymore and continue to approach the younger.

 

 

_As if  it will make any different if I mourn over my broken heart now. So better do this thing quickly so that I can avoid him again._

“Bae Jinyoung.” He call the boy.

 

 

Jinyoung once again looks at him in shock upon hearing the older.

 

“Yes hyung?”

 

  
“Can you follow me for a moment?”

 

 

He sees Jinyoung look at Daehwi for a moment as if asking for permission before Daehwi nods and give him an encouraging smile. And to say that Jihoon hates what he sees would be an understatement as he quickly turn around and make his way to the other side of the hall with the younger tailing after him.

 

 

“What’s up hyung?” The younger asked him after they have seated on one of the vacant couch there.

 

 

_Oh God. I miss this voice._

Jihoon takes a few moments before answering, as he was having an internal battle in his heart.

 

“Mnet wants us to record a self-cam together.” He answer with a rather cold voice.

 

 

He can see Jinyoung flinches slightly upon hearing his voice but he decides to ignore it again.

 

 

“Oh. Okay. When shall we start?”  He asks.

 

 

After a short discussion, “Winkdeep TV” were born.

 

* * *

 

 

 

For the next day, Jihoon still gives Jinyoung silent treatment whenever they’re outside the training room. They still talk to each other about the choreography and song but that’s all. Jihoon totally disregard everything that Jinyoung says to him outside the training room and Jinyoung has had enough.

 

 

When the practice ended for the night, he decided to wait until everyone leaves the room and leaves only him and Jihoon alone because Jihoon is usually the last one to leave the room.

 

 

When he sees that everyone has left the room and only him and Jihoon remains, he quickly make his way to the door and locked it before Jihoon can escape.

 

 

Jihoon looks shocked at first before his eyes harden and he glares at Jinyoung.

 

 

“What are you doing Bae Jinyoung?”  He asks in a low voice and it actually scares Jinyoung.

 

 

_Why is hyung like this? I’m scared. Where is my sweet hyung go?_

 

“Um… Actually, I want to ask you something, hyung.” Jinyoung starts.

 

 

“What is it?” Jihoon ask him with the same tone as earlier.

 

“Um…. Are you mad at me? Did I do anything wrong? Because I can feel that you’ve been giving me cold shoulder since yesterday.”

 

 

Jihoon raised one of his perfect eyebrow at that.

 

 

“And what do you mean by that?”

 

 

“Please don’t lie to me hyung. I can feel it, you know. I’m not stupid. You’ve been ignoring me for two days already. You ignored me when I want to talk to you. Not answering to my questions outside the training room. Pretending like I didn’t exist when I sit next to you. And you call that not ignoring me? Please, hyung. Tell me what I do wrong, so that I can change.” He sobs.

 

 

He can see that Jihoon eyes soften but he still keep the cold act.

 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. As far as I know, I’ve been acting normally around you. There’s nothing that has changed. So, now please let me go out.”

 

 

And Jinyoung tears drop at that.

 

 

“Hyung…. Please don’t do this. Where’s the sweet hyung that comforted me when I’m down? That gave me strength when I’m losing hope? That didn’t give up teaching me even when others did? I miss that hyung. I miss you Jihoon hyung.”

 

 

Jinyoung is sobbing now and Jihoon is conflicted on whether to just go or to hug the younger like his whole life depends on it.

 

 

But Jihoon decided to choose the latter. And he hugs the younger so tight that there’s no space left between them. He can feel the younger’s body freeze for a moment before he hugs him back and hide his face on the crook of Jihoon’s neck and cry.

 

 

“I’m so sorry Jinyoung-ah. Stop crying please.”

 

 

But he only hears that the sobs getting louder. So he let go of the hug to wipe off the tears from the younger’s beautiful face.

 

 

“Stop crying please. I’m so sorry. I promise that I won’t do it again.” He said while still wiping the remaining tears off.

 

 

After some time, Jinyoung finally stops crying.

 

 

“But-t… Why did you do it, hyung?” Jinyoung asks while still sobbing quietly.

 

 

Jihoon lets out a sigh.

 

 

“Actually I was hurt. So I decided to ignore you to save myself from being hurt again.”

 

 

“But why? What did I do?” Jinyoung asks with a confused face.

 

 

“Because I overheard your confession to Daehwi the other day.”

 

 

“HUH?? What confession?” Jinyoung look at the older as if he’s talking about the most nonsense thing in the world.

 

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know about it Jinyoung-ah. Because I heard it clearly the other day after the evaluation class. “ Jihoon said.

 

 

However, Jinyoung is still confused about what the older is talking about.

 

 

“But why are you hurt though?” He ask.

 

 

The older stay quiet for a while, as if contemplating on telling him or not.

 

 

_Maybe I should just tell him. It won’t make any different at all. He has Daehwi already._

“So, actually I was hurt when I heard the confession the other day because I like you. So, I decided that maybe by ignoring you, I can forget you. But, it’s okay now, I think I’m over it.” He shrugs.

 

 

_You know that was all bullshit, Park Jihoon. You’re not even an inch over him now. But falling deeper instead._

He watch the boy’s eyes widen, again.

 

 

_How can someone look so attractive?_

“WHATTTTTTT????” Jinyoung screamed at him.

 

 

“YOU LIKE MEEE??” He screamed again.

 

 

Jihoon shrugs again.

 

 

“Yeah. I like you, or maybe liked you, but it’s okay. It’s not important anymore. Just pretend that this conversation never happen because you already have Daehwi, right?”

 

 

Once again, Jinyoung look at him as if he grows another head.

 

 

“What in the world are you talking about hyung?? Who says that I’m with Daehwi? He’s just my bestfriend.”Jinyoung exclaims with his big eyes.

 

 

When Jihoon looks like he’s still not convinced with him, he continues.

 

 

“Oh My God, hyung. Please believe me. There’s nothing between us. We’re just bestfriend. And besides, I like you!! So why would I be with him?”

 

 

Now it’s Jihoon’s turn to be shocked.

 

 

_What the hell is he talking about? HE LIKES ME?_

“You like me??” He ask disbelievingly.

 

 

Jinyoung nods his head.

 

 

“But you were confessing to Daehwi the other day?!”

 

 

The younger shakes his head.

 

 

“Actually we were practicing on how I’m going to confess to you. Because I planned to confess to you after the concept evaluation performance but then you decided to ignore me.” The boy pouts cutely in which make Jihoon coos internally.

 

 

“So, you like me and not Daehwi?”

 

 

Jinyoung nods.

 

 

“And the other day, you guys were just practicing on how to confess to me?”

 

 

Jinyoung nods again.

 

 

“So, you don’t like Daehwi?”

 

 

Nods again.

 

 

“Daehwi is jus your bestfriend?”

 

 

Again.

 

 

“And I’m your boyfriend?”

 

 

Again.

 

 

“So, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

 

Jinyoung was about to nod again when he realizes the question.

 

 

“WHATTTT?”

 

 

His big eyes doubled in size.

 

 

Jihoon chuckled at the cute sight.

 

 

“So? Yes or No?” Jihoon asks again.

 

 

Jinyoung looks like he’s about to cry again before he nods his head eagerly.

 

 

“YES. YES. YES. I want to be your boyfriend, hyung.”

 

 

Jihoon lets out a big smile before Jinyoung does the same.

 

 

They look at each other lovingly before Jihoon drop the question.

 

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

 

Jinyoung cheeks redden at that before he shyly nods his head.  And without wasting any time, Jihoon cups the younger cheeks with both hand, gives it a little carrases with a look full of adoration before he connects their lips for the first time . They both smile when their lips connects with each other. Their kiss is innocent and sweet like their innocent love.

 

They press their lips for a few seconds before they disconnect their lips but their foreheads are still against each other. Then, they looked at each other with a smile gracing their lips.

 

 

 _It feels like home._  They both thoughts.

 

 

Jihoon can’t resist from giving that cute lips a little peck once again before he release the younger.

 

 

“So, shall we head back now, my boyfriend?” Jihoon asks in which Jinyoung chuckles before he nods.

 

“Let’s go now, my boyfriend.” Jinyoung says before intertwined their hands together. 

 

_Yeah. I’m home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I planned to post this yesterday as a gift for Wanna One's debut but I was busy. So I only managed to post it today so yeayy!! 
> 
> I'm sorry for all the grammatical mistakes and all, I didn't managed to check it yet but I'm so excited to update this chapter so I'll edit it later. 
> 
> And please please please stream for Energetic so that we hopefully can give the boys their first win. 
> 
> Next chapter will be posted on Friday, after Wanna One GO uhu. 
> 
> Enjoy your winkdeep people!!!!
> 
> \- nana <3 winkdeep -
> 
> I love you guys so much ~


	3. Chapter 3

They both survived the final elimination and made it to the top 20. They even made it to the same group for the final mission, not that they planned it though. They both liked Hands on Me more than Super Hot. And maybe that’s just one of the reason so that they can spend more time together.

 

 

“Hyung, do you think I will make it?” Jinyoung asks Jihoon while they are cuddling before they sleep. One of the perks being in the same team is that they share the same room so they are free to do what they want. Besides, Jihoon’s bed is on the lower bunk and rather secluded. Plus, it’s not like everything is going to be aired, so they decided to do what they want.

 

 

Jihoon turns to look at the younger. Stopping his hand movement on the younger’s hair.

 

 

“I know you will. Why? You think you won’t make it?” He watches the younger pouts.

 

 

“That’s the thing,hyung. I don’t even know if I’m going to make it or not. A part of me want to believe that I will make it but a part of me just can’t see the end. They even said that I only survived the last elimination just because of the two-pick vote. Plus, I’m not popular like you hyung. I’m just me. A plain, boring expressionless boy. I don’t even know if there’re people who loves me.” Jinyoung says but is rewarded by a light flick on his forehead by his boyfriend.

 

 

“But I love you.” He assures the younger.

 

 

The younger grins.

 

 

“That’s because you’re an idiot,hyung. My idiot hehe.” Jinyoung smile cutely that makes Jihoon melts at the sighs.

 

 

“Right…right! I’m your idiot but please always remember that I love you okay? And we will make it.”

 

 

Jinyoung nods and tightens his hug on the older’s body.

 

 

“Yeah. We will make it, together.”

 

 

“Yes. Together.” Jihoon adds before kiss the younger’s forehead sweetly.

 

* * *

 

 

Today is the day. The final concert. The day that will decide their future. Whether they will debut or go back being an ordinary trainee again.

 

 

Jihoon observes his love being a little bit too fidgety than usual today. Maybe because it’s the most important day and maybe because he has an extra responsibility than before. Jinyoung has been selected as the center for their Hands on Me performance, and Jihoon never felt more prouder for his baby. However, to say that he’s not scared of the final decision tonight would be an understatement. He’s scared, not for himself but for the both of them.

 

 

_What if only one of us make it? What will happen to us?_

 

He has been thinking about that for a lot already but he decided to leave it to fate.

 

 

“Hyung.”

 

 

Jinyoung’s voice interrupts his self monologue.

 

 

“Hm?” Jihoon responds while looking at the gorgeous face of his lover.

 

 

“We’re going up in 5 minutes.”

 

 

Jinyoung tell him and when he’s about to go, Jihoon caught his wrist and start to interlace their fingers together. He can feel that the younger is really nervous and scared.

 

 

He cups the younger’s cute small face with both of his hand and looks deeply into that mesmerizing eyes.

 

 

 “You can do it. We will make it. And I love you, okay?” He says with finality in his voice before kissing Jinyoung deeply.

 

 

When they pull away, they hugs each other tightly.

 

 

“Okay, hyung. I love you too.” Jinyoung mumbles from Jihoon’s neck before they let go of each other.

 

 

“Let’s go now baby. I can’t wait to see you up there.” Jihoon gives Jinyoung a sweet smile before he tugs the younger hand to the stage.

 

 

_One more. And then we’ll debut. Together._

* * *

 

When C9 Bae Jinyoung’s name being called by Boa for the 10th place, Jihoon is the first one who dives in to hug him. He can’t believe it and at the same time he’s proud and relieved. Because finally Jinyoung’s hard works are paid off and he’s going to debut.

 

 

He watch the younger as he walks gives his speech and go to his seat with a proud smile. He look up to see the younger, but the younger already look at him as if saying;

 

 

“I’ll wait for you”

 

 

And he nods to that.

 

 

And when Daniel’s name is called as the first, Jihoon is not even a bit disappointed but he’s grateful instead. At least he made it. He’ll debut with Jinyoung. That’s more important because after all, ranks will just be ranks.

 

 

And when the have given their final bow and instructed to greet the audience, Jihoon quickly run to the younger. They hugged each other. Both have a sweet smile gracing their face.

“I told you that we will make it right?” Jihoon says.

 

 

Jinyoung nods his head eagerly.

 

 

“And you also told me that we will make it together.” The younger adds with a grin.

 

 

“I love you.” Jihoon declares.

 

 

Jinyoung chuckles before replying.

 

 

“And I love you too.”

 

 

Jihoon laughs at that.

 

 

“Aish.. You don’t know how much I want to kiss you right now, Jinyoung-ah.”

 

 

“Then kiss me!” Jinyoung says teasingly. He sees Jihoon eyes widens looking at him as if he has lost his mind.

 

 

Jinyoung laugh loudly before he’s joined by Jihoon.

 

 

He’s dumbstruck-ed when Jihoon offers his back to him, but after realising that Jihoon wants to piggyback him, he hops onto the older’s back excitedly.

 

 

“I love you, Wanna One Park Jihoon.” He declares again before Jihoon twirls them around.

 

 

“Me, too. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I'm one day late but it's been raining heavily here that makes the internet connection becomes poor. And sorry for any mistake!! My English is so rusty now haha. I'm so sorry to make you guys wait too. 
> 
> And I want to thank those who are still willing to read this story of mine. Thank you thank you thank you.
> 
> Hope you guys can enjoy this update!! Leave a lot of comment and kudos juseyoo hehe.
> 
> Till next update and keep loving winkdeep! 
> 
> -nana <3 winkdeep-

**Author's Note:**

> Because I know that Winkdeep shippers are so deprived of Winkdeep these days, so this is a little something for you guys and myself too. Let's wait for them patiently because they are going to sail again! Keep calm and keep loving Winkdeep!!


End file.
